


十字架

by caleonora



Series: 世上最甜的OTP，或者最匪夷所思的 [9]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, 卡森德拉的黑色嘉年华
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora
Summary: 【Pa. 25 - FATE】虽行过死荫的幽谷，亦无所畏惧。——直到发现你也在。





	十字架

“……我要杀了维克多。”

沉重的棺盖彻底打开的时候，她听见站在身边的男人从牙缝里挤出这句话。

他们正站在一片深邃而空旷的黑暗里，LED提灯惨白的光线只够照亮身前和离得最近的几具棺柩雕饰精美的边角，甚至照不透那静静俯视着他们的低矮穹顶。

“呃，技术上来讲他早就死……”

不知出于什么心态，梅薇丝条件反射地接了嘴。一定是地下墓室这该死的阴冷空气，她想，它总让我神经紧张。

“两次。”奎因安静地说，仿佛根本没有被她的纠正影响。

从某种意义上来说，眼前能看到的确实是一副十分具有警世意味的画面：装饰华美的棺柩里躺着的尸身早已在岁月的流逝中腐朽，包裹在黯淡褪色的丝绸和虬结脱落的皮毛中间的，仅仅剩下一具干枯的骸骨，被依旧闪烁冰冷光芒的珠宝冠冕环绕的头骨，甚至颇带有几分讽刺的艺术性。

……但她真的看不明白到底是什么值得让她深更半夜不睡觉，陪着奎因钻进冷飕飕的教堂墓室，推开沉重的棺盖，惊扰她数百年前先祖的长眠。

或者准确来说，只有她本人在惊扰，从一开始就。

梅薇丝带点心虚地瞟一眼奎因，那张希腊雕塑般端正英俊的面庞，和打开的棺盖上安详仰卧的洁白大理石雕像，几乎一模一样。

隔着时间的灰尘望着自己朽坏的身体是一种什么样的感受？她觉得自己不是太热切地想知道，至少不像自己身边的这位国王这样热切。棺盖打开之后，他的视线便始终没有离开过，梅薇丝有种奇怪的感觉，他仿佛十分渴望放在里面的某样东西，却又十分犹豫应不应该伸手去拿。

棒极了。梅薇丝头痛地想，深夜闯进世界文化遗产的大教堂，动手打开法国国宝级文物的国王棺柩，再顺便小小地盗一个墓……好吧，严格上来讲不能叫盗墓，毕竟现在站在她身边的这位——至少在生前——曾经合法地拥有这幅棺柩之中的所有东西。

……吗？

梅薇丝的视线和国王正专注凝视着的地方凑巧落到了一处。黄金制成的冠冕上镶嵌着硕大的祖母绿和红宝石，失去光泽的刺绣领缘上压着工艺精湛的雀羽造型胸针，棺柩中的陪葬品矜持却又恰如其分地表达着王室的气度。唯独在那具骸骨合拢在胸前的双手里，在枯瘦的指骨之间虔诚紧握着的银制十字架，不仅毫无装饰，甚至带着明显的经常使用之后刮擦的痕迹，简朴得几乎寒酸。

有那么一个名字，被她压在舌头下面，差一点脱口而出。

“我要杀了维克多。”她听见国王喃喃地重复了一遍。然后他伸出手去，极其小心翼翼地，从骸骨的手里解放出那枚朴素的十字架。

他把它托在手心里，温柔而又虔诚地亲吻了它。

**（外一篇）**

“……所以，如果您还是坚持要去的话，咱们最好还是早点出发，赶在旅行团大军还没……呜啊……”

梅薇丝没有忍住一个硕大的呵欠。她根本不想这么早就起床，但早高峰的巴黎地铁，想一想都令人窒息。

呵欠，和对工作日早高峰巴黎地铁拥挤图景的想象，一起戛然而止了。梅薇丝眼睁睁看着眼前的男人安之若素地把银制的十字架套上脖子。简朴、陈旧的银十字架。他们昨晚刚从圣德尼修道院地底、从国王的石棺里顺出来的十字架。三百多年前随着国王一道下葬的十字架。至少够得上一级文物的十字架。

而国王本人只是微微转过身，小幅度挑起一道恰到好处地表达“怎么了”含义的眉毛。

“……只是没想到您这么，”梅薇丝纠结了一下措辞，最后决定使用：“……虔诚。”

“我没有。”国王淡淡地回答。他微微低下头，指尖轻轻划过十字架光滑的表面。“这只是我的罪。”

_您的罪。您的十字架。_梅薇丝在内心深处翻了个白眼。多好的双关语。

**Author's Note:**

> 这条世界线的法国大革命显然没有——至少没有全部——损坏历代国王的遗骨。感谢蝴蝶的翅膀。


End file.
